Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to mobile commerce. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for redeeming and reporting use of marketing offers such as coupons via mobile electronic devices.
Today, merchants and service providers accept many forms of payment. Many merchants will accept cash, credit cards, debit cards, stored-value cards, checks, and promotional items such as coupons. Additionally, various forms of wireless or contactless devices have been introduced for use in various types of transactions. For example, contactless transaction initiation is often performed with a “smart” card or other device such as a key fob or a mobile device such as a cell phone or Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) containing a memory and a processor. Such a card or device typically also includes Radio-Frequency IDentification (“RFID”) or Near-Field Communications (NFC) components for contactless communication with a Point-Of-Sale (POS) device. The information stored in the memory of the device and communicated via the RFID or NFC components to the POS device is generally similar or identical to the information recorded on the magnetic stripe of a card, i.e., account number etc. Thus, in some cases, such devices may be utilized instead of more conventional cards.
Various types of marketing offers, such as coupons, discount offers, etc. can be stored on the contactless device and can also be used in the transaction. For example, a marketing offer such as a coupon can be stored on a mobile device such as a cell phone or PDA for use in a contactless transaction. When the coupon is redeemed, information related to the coupon can be displayed on the device and presented to the merchant at a POS. For example, the mobile device can display a bar code representing the coupon that can be scanned at the POS. The merchant is then responsible for communicating information about the redemption of the coupon to an entity tracking the coupon. For example, the merchant sends a message to the provider of the coupon, a provider of wireless services for the consumer's device, or another entity to record redemption of the coupon.
However, this approach presents some possible problems. For example, the merchant may not report use of a coupon. In such a case, the consumer can re-use the same coupon even if not entitled to do so. In other cases, even if the merchant reports use of the coupon, it may not be in a timely enough manner to prevent re-use of the coupon by the consumer. Hence, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for redeeming and reporting use of marketing offers such as coupons via mobile electronic devices.